Rebirth
by Kaiya Kishi
Summary: The Phoenix has granted Kuja a second chance at life. If only he knew why...
1. The Coming of the Merger

1 : The Coming of the Merger  
  
  
I knew, since the day it happened, that there was a reason as to why I was going to be  
reborn. Of course, then I couldn't put a finger on it. It was shocking enough that I was still  
alive.  
I don't remember exactly what happened, other than that Zidane left and then she came  
to visit me. The fiery bird of grace and scorn, angelic and demonic, both the giver and taker of  
life. The queen of eternal tranquility, the phoenix.  
Radiant, blazing tail feathers draped upon my flesh, senging it slightly. I knew the pain  
was only temporary, but confusion refused to back down. It wasn't common for the phoenix to  
visit a soul at its death.  
Then, she spoke, more so through the mind than verbally.  
"I am not threw with you, Kuja. There is a wild world out there, longing for a sense  
guidence. You must pay for your crimes. So, you shall be reborn, unto a human form, to go to  
Princess Eiko and help her prepare for the coming of the merger."  
"Merger?" I enquired, have dazed from her blood-boiling heat.  
She danced around me, wings outstretched, rising me up from my viney tomb. Rays of  
light shooted out from her wings, piercing my skin with lazer-like percision. Suddenly, the light  
show stopped. I looked down at myself.   
The body she had given me was that of an eighteen year olds. I was fairly tall, with a  
medium build, and a calm heart. A strand of hair fell unto my face, silver glittering from it.  
Above me, I heard a rumbling. I watched as a nearly invisible phoenix found an  
opening in the maze of vines. She rushed downward, and lifted me up, high above my former  
self out into the world of Gaea.  
Morning had so newly hit the planet; the sun shot blinding rays into my still fragile eyes.   
My legs dangled quickly beneath her gentle wings, and we began our journey toward Burmecia,  
a close dropoff point to the kingdom of Lindblum. And just before she dropped me down upon  
the murky soil, to start a new life and a new adventure, the phoenix cautioned my passage.  
"Remember who you are. Remember not all words are truth, even from those whom  
we love."  
A sudden drop caused me to fall, face down into a small pond. Covered in mud and  
soaked in murky waters, I pulled back to calm the water, wanting to catch a glimpse of my new  
self.   
I didn't initially appear that different, silver hair now hanging just above the chin, eyes a  
glistening grey. I was no wider nor smaller bodywise than I had been before. I almost left my  
image, but from the corner of my eye, I caught a shiny glimpse of an object on my head.  
I moved closer down to the pond, pulling back my hair and feeling the small bump to  
conclude upon it. Now the phoenix's words rang clear. I couldn't even trust her, for now I was  
much more that a human or Terrian. I was a possessor of a horn, a male summoner. 


	2. Fresh Faces

2: Fresh Faces  
  
  
I walked into the rainy streets of Burmecia, searching for a sign of the past damage I  
had caused. Yet, here lay the land intact.   
Burmecian children were playing, laughing and smiling amidst the vibrant gardens.   
Homes were shell-like, adorned with the ancient hyrogliphics of the Burmician race, and twirling  
crystalized roofs kept the shelters forever safe from the constant variations of downpour. The  
scents were homely and cried out to my stomach, who graciously invited its first meal.   
Overwhelmed by the land that lay before me, a headed into a cozy inn, searching for answers,  
rest and a comforting soup.  
The inn, Sashr'en's, as the sign implied, was gentle and dreamy. Artifical sunlight  
streamed down from skylights in the ceiling, in the shape of a spiral pathway. Following their  
lead, I headed up toward the front desk, wanting to reserve a room. This section of the inn was  
dimly lit, and I could only see shadows, outlines of the owners behind the counters. Noticing  
that I was there, a small girl jumped up from behind the counter. She leaned over the desk,  
switched on a table lamp, and stared silently up at me.  
"Ma!", the child shouted suddenly, with such energy I nearly fell backward.  
The jumpy girl ran into the backroom behind the desk, searching for who was  
presumably Sashr'en, the owner of the inn.  
Moments later, a beautiful, womenly form entered the room, the small child clutching her  
side. She glanced up at me, and for a moment I was mesmerized by her smile. Never before  
had I ever thought a Burmecian to be beautiful, but for that frame of time, I would have married  
her.  
"How may I help you, sir?" Her blue eyes melted my heart.  
"I... Are you ---?"  
She coily smirked, " Am I Sashr'en? Yes, yes sir I am. Sashr'en Crescent, niece of the  
famous Freya Crescent. And this is my daughter, Sadr'ena."  
I watched, half amazed as the little girl gracefully bowed to me, but then realized what  
the beautious Sashr'en had just said. She was the niece of Freya? Freya Crescent, a woman  
whose sole purpose had been to destroy me, just as mine had become the reverse. But these  
were thoughts of who I used to be, Kuja of Terra. Now I could live with a free slate, a new  
name, and a relaxed heart.  
"Sir?"  
I came back to reality, facing her gentle eyes.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Sashr'en and Sadr'ena, " I bowed for them, " I am... Kuja  
Minerva."  
Sashr'en looked slightly startled at my words. Then I thought on how much fear she  
must have held toward that name.  
"But, no relation to the terrible Kuja of Terra, of course. I was only a baby then."  
"As was I..."  
Sashr'en lowered her head, but from the corner of my eye I saw her smile return. She  
could only denote our general commonalities, and lacked my knowledge of the past. Once  
more, I was thankful to be free of my previous form.  
"So, how may I help you, Mister Minerva? Would you like a room?" 


	3. Sashr'en's Tears

3: Sashr'en's Tears  
  
  
I awoke early the next morning, to the sound of a young woman's tears. At first, my  
vision was hazy, but the more I awoke, the greater the fog was. I sniffed the air, denoting the  
scent of smoke, and rolled out of my bed. I slowly crawled along the floorboards, trying to  
find the voice behind the tears.  
I tried to feel my way to the voice, but let no words echoe from my lips, fearing what  
might result from my voice. Was it a fire? Was the fire only on Sashr'en's Inn? Who was  
crying, and why? The questions drove me to ram my head into the woman's leg. Her warm  
skin made me nervous, but I knew it was only natural to feel this way. I reached out to her,  
heard a soft whine, and then brought her close, revealing her tear-stricken face. It was  
Sashr'en!  
Beneath the tears and whimpers, Sashr'en seemed to find my face again. She quickly  
hugged me, and I slightly shocked, could only hug back.  
"They came!" She quickly choked out; "They came! They couldn't wait! Sadr'ena...   
They took her. Freya... They killed her. Killed us!!! Burmecia... Once more... Rain, tears...   
Tears of blood."  
She threw her head upon my shoulder, and continued to let the tears fall. Only then did  
I realize I was barely clothed, wearing only a thin pair of makeshift shorts while I awaited my  
clothing. I was going to put it back on in the morning, but Sashr'en and fate had other plans.   
I smelled the air, which now grew increasingly thick with smog. The building was  
becoming a kettle. Needing to get Sashr'en outdoors, safe from her torment and the blaze, I  
quickly leaped up and ran for a window. Finding one to the north of the building, I believed It  
would be possible based upon Burmecian building structure for us to slide down the roof unto  
the ground.  
I walked out unto the ledge, refusing to let the now unconsious Sashr'en go. I then sat  
down upon the warm, slippery surface of the roof, and prepared for the slide. Pulling in  
Sashr'en, I pushed off and let the rooftop guide us unto the moist soil.  
We fell fierce, but broke nothing. Luckily, the ground had been soft enough to cushion  
our landing. Almost immediately after we hit the soil, a few Burmecia soldiers ran to our aid. I,  
now exausted let them carry both her and I outside of the city, away from the flames. Once  
more Burmecia's soil had been stained with blood, and once more, a Crescent had to watch her  
world fall apart. Only one question remained; why? 


	4. Truth In Clerya

4: Truth In Clerya  
  
Clerya was never meant to be a part of my journey. However, I wasn't willing to leave Sashr'en alone. Besides, I probably wouldn't have been strong enough to go anywhere by myself.  
  
The soldiers cradled us in their strong, firm arms, rocking me back and forth from consciousness.  
  
Between the blackouts, I watched the golden sunset over the vast horizion, and glanced upward around the spiraling tree, lost amidst the golden rays of light as they took one last dance amongst its thick, twisting branches. Perhaps it was the eyes of this body, but never before had the world appeared so vibrant and clear. Witnessing the beauty of Clerya for the first time in this body deeply sunk in the change in the person that I had become.  
  
When I next opened my eyes, I fought for clarity at first, and then, the image clearing came face to face with the beautiful Sashr'en. Her warm smile and clean attire let me know that she was alright. At least, on the outside.  
  
"Welcome back, Kuja., " She whispered, taking hold of my hand.  
  
I wiped my eyes, needing to reaffirm that this wasn't a dream. I glanced down, noticing that I, too, now had clean, new clothes and appeared clean and untouched. Then I observed my surroundings.  
  
The bedroom was located within a circular pod, with each wall partially open to the wide world surrounding it. It let in a gentle breeze, carrying with it the sweet scents of a Cleryan meal.  
  
The touch of a hand upon my small, glittering horn caused me to leap up from my bed. Sashr'en leapt up from her chair, glancing down at her hand, then up at me.  
  
"You... Are you... A summoner?" I didn't know what to say. It wouldn't make sense to her, because of her past. If Freya had told her of the summoners, than she knew that...  
  
"I thought that Queen Eiko was the only one."  
  
I stopped in my tracks, and brought my gaze to meet hers. Her eyes longed greatly for the answer, but the truth I couldn't risk to give.  
  
"Not everything is as it seems, Miss Crescent. I too, am a summoner."  
  
I paused for a moment, and then headed toward her. She took a step forward, and then spun around, heading for the half-ellipse shaped doorway. Hands resting on the frames, she stood momentarily, wanting to conclude on her thoughts and actions.  
  
"Well," She began; "I'm sorry I touched your horn. I've just never met a summoner before. The Queen Eiko, is very sick. She has been for years. And no one can visit her anymore."  
  
Sashr'en then went to walk away, but refusing to be left without the entire story, I ran to her, and clasped her wrist with a firm grip. She spun around to face me, appearing not shocked but more so relieved. I looked deep into her eyes, and begin to question. "Why?"  
  
Sashr'en glanced down at the twisting roots below the branches, trying to avoid my gaze.  
  
"Because they fear that it has an external influence. And they fear that there is no cure. So, the city of Lindblum has become locked, closed to all external visitors until a cure can be found. And it is because of this that the Four Powers reign, and that all is not well for Alexandria, Lindblum, or any of us."  
  
I was confused, overwhelmed with a variety of facts. Who were the Four Powers? Since when could Alexandria not defend itself? And Lindblum? My fate bound by a lock? Sashr'en then took my hand, and met my eyes.  
  
"Come, " She whispered.; "We must go to the temple of the council, where our questions can be answered."  
  
I pulled back momentarily. This was not my battle, or my fate. I had not been reborn to go search for some child and bring it home to its mother. Or had I. Not all words were truth, so how could I be sure this wasn't my fate? How could I be sure of anything? I only could be certain of one thing. The Phoenix had a purpose for me, and needed me upon the earth once more.  
  
So I took my chances, and went with Sashr'en to the temple. I could see no other option than to wander aimlessly and alone. At least here, I was needed. 


	5. Moris Argo and the Oracles

5: Moris Argo and the Oracles  
  
  
It is an eerie feeling, to see all that was previously destroyed standing tall and strong  
once more. In Burmecia, a look of destruction and antiquity was commonplace, but only after  
my reign had Cleyra ever had to rebuild. However, glancing up at the Temple of the Council,  
Cleyra's great Cathedral, I was struck with wonder.  
Its smooth, sea-green pillars gracefully held up the intricate windows, giving passers by  
a feeling of welcome and security. Free from its horrific past, Cleyra could once more feel safe  
enough to let its guard down to complete strangers.  
Following Sashr'en's lead, I slowly approached the towering entrance to the temple.   
On either side, guards stood. Strong, tall soldiers, their quick glance into my eyes left my soul  
anxious and fearful. I was shaken by the new emotions, for in the moment, I had come face to  
face with fact. I could not continue to dwell in my past life. In my mind, I might have been Kuja  
the almighty, but in their eyes I was a frightened, silverhaired little boy, only just becoming a  
man.  
"Come on, Kuja," Sashr'en beckoned, and took hold of my wrist. Her grasped saved  
me from the frightening interrogation.  
Up the narrow steps of the temple, we entered the main chamber, where in a daily ritual  
was taking place.   
It was the dance of the wind, that which kept the Cleyran's surrounded and safe by a  
windy barrier. The dancers movements, in time with the ancient song of the harp, brought  
renewal of life to the twister each day. But the true power lay in the crystal, resting atop the  
harp's large frame. I had held it once, and was no stranger to its glow, but that would not be  
possible now. In a way, I was thankful.  
The dance concluded, and the dancers withdrew. As the pulled back to either side of  
the chamber, the thrown of the Cleyran Emperor was revealed. At his side, sat two others, a  
man and woman, presumably the oracles. The Emperor was youthful, no more than five years  
my own age. The thought startled me. How many young had been left to rule in place of their  
fathers and mothers before them?  
The oracles were much his senior, the man appearing at least in his forties, the women  
well into her final years. The man appeared a teacher or scholar, the woman a mystic of the  
village. They kept the balance, between young and old, science and magic. The only mystery  
left was that of the Emperor and his youth.  
Sashr'en fell unto her knees, and I did the same. Keeping our eyes on the floor, we  
heard the Emperor make his way down to us. I glanced to my left, just enough to see him  
examine Sashr'en. His eyes told a story, almost watering at the sight of her.  
"Hello, Sashr'en Crescent. I have missed you," He spoke softly, trying to maintain a  
look of control.  
Sashr'en refused to look up, keeping her thoughts within. She closed her eyes, and  
from them I saw a single tear fall.  
The Emperor paused, longing to release his suppressed emotions, but, remembering his  
place, turned quickly, and headed toward me. I quickly brought my eyes back to the floor.  
I watched his feet fall before me, a pale greyish-purple, with worn pearl claws tapping  
upon the floor.  
I heard a gasp, then whispers. The two oracles leapt up from their seats and encircled  
me. The woman's fragile hand fell upon my crystal horn. More silence, and then the Emperor  
spoke.  
"Is he a summoner?" He asked of the woman.  
"I cannot see how..."  
"But how do you explain it?"   
"We cannot," The man answered, his voice deep and calm.  
They then pulled back.  
"You may stand, Sashr'en Crescent. And you, you are?"  
I glanced over to Sashr'en, but she refused to meet my eyes. Her mind was  
momentarily elsewhere, lost amidst dreams and memories. How much she must have been  
missing her daughter.  
"I am Kuja Minerva."  
Now able to fully view the Emperor, I saw in him more wisdom than I would have  
expected. His eyes were a piercing blue, and blond hair fell gently across his smooth, boyish  
face. He wore a large purple robe, beneath which lay a coat of arms upon a faded suit of  
armour.  
"I am the Emperor of Cleyra. My name is Moris Argo, the son of the Burmecian  
knight, Marius Argo. You... You are a stranger, or rather, a mystery, at least in the eyes of the  
Oracles. However, you did save Sashr'en... Do you remember anything about that night?   
When..., " A pause. Moris glanced at Sashr'en., "When Sadr'ena was taken?"  
Sashr'en looked to me now, hoping I had the answers. Sadly, I could not lie.  
"Only that I awoke to smoke, and to Sashr'en's cries. It was too dark, to hazy to go  
back into the tavern, and besides that, I did not have the strength. Sashr'en and I are lucky  
enough to be alive."  
The Emperor began pacing, reviewing my statement internally.  
"Well," He began, "Cleyra has sent half of its forces along with many of Burmecia's men  
on a search for her. The captors can't have gotten too far."  
Moris then spun around, and went to sit back atop his thrown. Back turned, he spoke  
quickly to us.  
"Stay as long as you like. You may leave as you wish, Mister Minerva. Sashr'en is safe  
now."  
One of the dancers, around Sashr'en's age, came and took her aside. She sat down  
amongst the others and spoke softly.  
Sashr'en safe and comforted, I now needed questions of my own answered. I quickly  
approached the steps leading up to the throne. A look of surprise and intrigue came across the  
Emperor's face.  
"Sashr'en said you would have the answers."  
The boy glanced to his side, both oracles as clueless as he as to what I might desire to  
know.  
"It will all depend on the questions..." He calmly replied.  
I stood tall, trying to hide my longing for the answers. Perhaps he would reveal to me  
my quest and purpose.  
"I would like to know about the Four Powers. Why are the great kingdoms of Gaia in  
danger, and why is Queen Eiko so ill?"  
Moris glanced over at the ancient harp, at the glowing, shimmering jewel resting atop it.   
He took a hand, and rose it to point in the gem's direction.  
"The answer, " He said, "Lies within the heart of Gaia. It rests within the Crystals..." 


	6. The Four Powers

6: The Four Powers  
  
  
"Back in the time of the Summoner, long before Gaia had flourished into the world it has  
become, the Summoners of Madain Sari held a large gathering, longing to commemorate their  
past. Together, the Summoners selected four individuals, one from each continent of the earth.   
These Summoners had to sacrifice their powers for the greater good of Gaia.  
"Each represented a different element, a different plane of reality and a different side of  
the moon, or Terra, as it is now known. These elements, through the release of their powers  
were welded together into a giant, glowing crystal. The streams of life were said to flow within  
it, and it became known as the heart of Gaia.  
"For many years it rested atop a platform, surrounded by the Eidolon Wall. The chosen  
would take turns guarding the treasure, and as time went on, so would their children, and their  
children's children. But one day, less than three decades ago, disaster struck the Summoner  
kingdom that was Madain Sari.   
"A large, red glowing eye shone down through the clouds that stormy night, and shot its  
blood stained ray of light down into the heart of Gaia. At first, the Crystal was able to deflect  
the glow, destroying many of Madain Sari's people and homes. But when it could hold off no  
more, the red beam sunk into a divided the Crystal, into not four, but five parts. Each held the  
spirit of an element of Gaia, although the fifths purpose remains a mystery.  
"Lost throughout Gaia, the five crystals would no longer be able to defend the planet in  
the way they once had. The guardians tried desperately to hunt them down, but to no avail.   
They were forever lost in Gaia's wilderness.  
"This is where the problem has arisen, for Lindblum, Burmecia and even Cleyra. After  
the reign of Kuja, the people of Gaia thought there would be nothing left to fear. However, a  
year ago, the earth, the air, the sea and the flames of every fire began to cry out in pain. The  
weather would change drastically, and all was not well for the planet. And then, the moon...  
"Terra began to show similar signs. Even from the ground it was evident that both  
planets were sick. Everything that has happened to Gaia, will either happen or already has  
happened to Terra. Recently, there has been a shift on Gaia and Terra's axis, causing the Four  
Elemental Temples to arise tall and strong once more. With them, came the four powers, dark  
and evil spirits searching for the five crystals so that they might reign in human form once more.   
"A group of warriors ventured off to fight the powers, but have never returned. Many  
believe that their souls have been captured by the evil spirits. I don't know what to think...  
"But this is all we know. And as soon as Terra changes, so will Gaia. It could take  
seconds, days or months, but Gaia will follow its lead. Terra has become our mirror.   
Somewhere we went wrong, and now we have to pay the price. There is only one who the  
people believe might have the answer... Queen Eiko. But no one can visit her anymore... So  
we are doomed..." 


	7. Fight or Flight

7: Fight or Flight  
  
  
That night, I could not sleep. I found it difficult to control my thoughts, my mind racing  
rapidly back and forth, from past to present. I would go to close my eyes, but all that I could  
see was the image of destruction, of Madain Sari's death and the shattered crystal. To think I  
had been a part of it was the greatest pain of all.   
Still dark, and early in the morning, I got up from my bed and walked over to one the  
openings of my room. Towering high above the continent, one could see the stars in all their  
infinite glory, dancing around the radiant moon, the planet Terra. Moris had said that she was  
reflecting Gaia's changes recently, but I had always thought so. Perhaps, though it hurt to admit  
it, Terra was nothing more than a mirror of this world. That was why it was so easy to dismiss,  
and not care about. I missed it.  
Their whispers pulled me back into reality. Their gentle voices came from the pod just  
beneath and adjacent to mine. In the faint lamplight of their pod, I could make out their forms,  
but not their faces. I listened, longing to find out the mystery behind this moonlit conversation.  
"How could you let this happen?"  
"How could you?" The woman softly cried. The man went to her side, and tried to  
comfort her.  
"Had you not left us..." She began.  
"Had I not left you Cleyra would have been without its King! You could have come  
with me."  
Moris?  
"I... I did what was best for her. It is only our connection that puts her in danger."  
"And what would you wish? Do you wish I could take it back, or take it all away? I'm  
sorry but I can't!"  
The woman arose, and walked toward the pods' edge. I pulled back slightly, to avoid  
being spotted. Only then did I feel a tint of guilt for spying. But I couldn't resist. I needed to  
know.  
"No. I love Sadr'ena. And... I loved you. Nothing is worth losing those years. I just  
wish... I wish... I miss her, Moris! And your men? They'll never find her! I should be the one  
out there looking for her! If my mother could do it, I can do it too!"  
Sashr'en ran into Moris' arms, momentarily overcome with tears and heartache, but then  
pulled back, and ran from the pod. Moris was Sadr'ena's father? Things were beginning to  
make more sense.  
I turned to head back to my bed, only to find Sashr'en standing at my door. Tears  
almost faded away, she looked at me both in shock and comfort. Slowly she approached me,  
pausing but a few feet away. She glanced up at me, her eyes sparkling with as much life and joy  
as they had the first night we met. A look of hope had found its way past her sorrow.  
"I know where she is," Her soft voice whispered.; "Help me find her, and I'll give you  
anything."  
I was slightly confused. She barely knew me. How could she trust a stranger so easily?  
"I..."  
"You're the only one I've got now, Kuja. You listen..."  
She walked closer, taking one of my hands into hers.  
"Please..."  
I couldn't say no. Knowing who her mother was, and seeing the determination in her  
eyes... Instinctively, I knew she wasn't safe here. Besides, she was here, now, standing before  
me and trusting me. She was my first true friend. How could I refuse? She was the only one I  
had ever known to fully accept me.  
Sashr'en left to pack her bags, and I did the same. We left that morning before dawn,  
wanting to avoid Moris at all possible costs.  
Being without a weapon, Sashr'en had found me a magic staff. She carried an ancient  
spear, presumably from the time of her mother.  
The journey down the trunk took until well after sunrise, but I can distinctly remember  
how eerie that sunrise was. Just over the horizon, with the coming of the sun, came a ferocious  
roar of wind. Upon it, were carried thousands upon thousands of violent, piercing screams,  
childrens, adults, and animals alike.  
"The four powers," Sashr'en told me.  
The sound has never left my mind, and at that moment, I could have only wished it  
would have been my last encounter with it. Little did I know what our destination held in store.   
Things in Alexandria were much worse... 


End file.
